


Строчки кода

by Neitent



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Computer Programming, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Написан на IDIKink по заявке:76. Кирк/Спок. АУ, Спок и Джим - программисты. Парни вместе работают над сложной программой, Кирк в восторге от способностей Спока - он смотрит на запутанные строчки, возбуждается, дрочит и кончает, заляпывая клавиатуру и монитор. Спок ни о чем и не подозревает.Действие разворачивается где-то во второй половине 70-х. Упомянутые люди, книги и программы не являются плодом воображения и существуют в реальности.





	Строчки кода

Лампы в коридоре затрещали и погасли — уже десять? 

В синем мерцающем свете монитора можно было разглядеть остывший кофе и засохшие остатки растворимого пюре. Джим выловил чипсы из пакета в темном углу стола, с хрустом потянулся и вздрогнул, когда за спиной послышалось движение. 

Спок! Как это Джим так увлекся, что даже не заметил, что не один в лаборатории? Этот их лучший программист группы умудрялся быть незаметным. Наверное, просто оттого, что столько торчал возле компьютера, он воспринимался еще одним предметом интерьера. Монитор, системник, Спок. О таких, как он, ходили обидные шутки. Не удивительно. Очки в темной роговой оправе, голубой невнятный свитер, стрижка под горшок, словно у самого настоящего маменькиного сынка. Компьютерная братия всегда была странноватой, да, все они были зациклены на железках и строчках кода, но Спок умудрялся оставаться даже среди них... изгоем? Нет, просто в стороне. 

Монотонно и скучно он почитывал какие-то лекции. Сутками корпел над исследованиями. Ни с кем не общался, никаких скандалов, романов, серо и скучно. 

Но его новый проект — «Кобаяши Мару», да? — показался Джиму настолько интересным, что он прямо-таки напросился на участие, обошел всех, даже Гейлу и зачем-то лезущую не в свое дело Ухуру. 

— Кирк, вы еще не уходите? Не могли бы вы выключить мой компьютер после завершения задачи?   
— Что?   
— Мне нужно идти, — терпеливо пояснил Спок. — Но я был бы благодарен, если бы вы выключили мой компьютер, когда закончится расчет.   
— А, да, хорошо, — рассеянно кивнул Джим. Он и так слишком увлекся мыслями о Споке. Ха! Не удивительно, что того звали за глаза «ходячим компьютером». У студентов было как-то не принято так формальничать и разводить лишние приличия: все свои. Кроме этого Спока. 

Джим снова утонул в непонятной, лезущей без какой-либо системы ошибке. Порой посреди атаки пришельцев из космоса — простенького игрового симулятора для пилотов — возникал темно-серый куб, и вместо «Вы проиграли» программа выводила всего одно слово: «Борг». 

Кажется, почти сразу же пискнул компьютер Спока. Джим перевел взгляд на часы над дверью. Полночь. Борги все не прилетали, а завтра надо было быть рано. Он выключил компьютер и оглядел остатки еды на столе. Потом уберет. 

И — перед тем как выключить Споков компьютер и пойти спать — можно было чуть сжульничать, глянуть, что же Спок так сосредоточенно творил весь вечер. Не стащить, просто... Интересно. 

А Спок ведь и правда творил, не меньше. Код — воплощенный функционал и изящество. У самого Джима строчки выходили не сказать, чтобы слишком аккуратные, но зато быстрые и хитрые. У Спока же сразу не было ни единой ошибки, его код собирался с первой попытки — невероятная магия! 

Кажется, сегодня корабли все же собрались в невозможную, непобедимую комбинацию. 

Sub SetShips(Num As Byte) 

Вот здесь? Джим закусил губу. Строчка за строчкой — все интереснее. О да! У Спока решение выглядело кристально ясно, но... Должен же был быть способ его обойти, и это — задача именно Джима: ломать то, что напишет Спок. Чтобы защита стала идеальна. 

Он прямо-таки предвкушал, как вломится в этот изящный алгоритм. Чтобы его — грубый, прямолинейный — код вторгся в тесно уложенные байты защищенных данных Спока, вскрывая и переписывая. Чтобы неучтенный корабль призраком, Летучим Голландцем, показался посреди поля. И — не вечное «мимо». «Ранен». «Убит». 

Джим перевел дыхание. У него стояло. Черт, да! Его возбуждало, всегда возбуждало то, как можно вломиться в чужой код, сделать его своим, заставить непреступные данные отдаться ему и делать с ними все, что душе будет угодно. И что бы потом не говорил Спок, как бы ни восстанавливал он невинность своих байтов — это было. Джим отымел его защиту. 

Настоящую, самую настоящую защиту, которая не дастся кому попало. 

Спок создал настоящий шедевр, а Джим... В момент, когда он впервые увидел эти изящные строчки кода, он понял одно: они его безумно заводят. И они сами, и этот Спок-вещь-в-себе. Это пустых грудастых девчонок из кафе напротив можно потрахивать — весело, без «позвони мне завтра», без фейерверков. Спок — другое дело. Он бы понял, отчего Джим иногда сутками пропадает в компьютерной лаборатории; отчего в его кровати между подушками можно найти не только засохшие крошки, но и мотки припоя; что делает на кухне затасканный том "Искусства программирования"; почему нужно обязательно смотреть, чтобы презервативы не прокололи острые ножки микросхем. 

Спок бы понял все это. И сидел бы вечерами с Джимом, и они бы ругались — ругался бы Джим, Спок, кажется, был куда сдержаннее — о каждой букве в коде, об алгоритмах и передаче данных по сети. А потом трахались до полной отключки. А утром пили бы кофе, опаздывая на занятия и все же целуясь за закрытой дверью, еще чуть-чуть, и Спок бы ему с легким укором говорил: 

— Джим, сегодня читает лекцию приглашенная из НАСА Маргарет Гамильтон, мы опоздаем. 

А потом напоследок они бы соприкасались пальцами и выходили на улицу. 

Джим открыл глаза. По монитору тяжело стекала плотная капля, оставляя за собой размазанный след. Он опустил глаза ниже и тяжело вздохнул. Он еще не знал о Споке ничего: ни интересы, ни семью, ни привычки. Но был уверен в одном: если он сейчас же не очистит клавиатуру от своей спермы, все эти фантазии вряд ли воплотятся.


End file.
